


Fuzzy Head Fuzzy Thoughts

by Feather_Weight



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Marijuana, Recreational Drug Use, Tenshiki, Underage Drug Use, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26677018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feather_Weight/pseuds/Feather_Weight
Summary: “You know Goshiki-kun~” Tendou drawled, hand coming up to rub his chin in a manner that one would use in deep thought. He allowed his eyes to wander towards the white ceiling of the room. “I never took you for someone to ask such anaughtyquestion. Oh, what would Ushiwaka think?” his eyes snapped back over to the boy, his smile forming into a Cheshire grin.Goshiki’s face lit up like a damn Christmas tree, completely red as he fumbled clumsily over his words and waved his hands as though it was helping. Tendou did not regret this at all.
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu & Tendou Satori, Goshiki Tsutomu/Tendou Satori
Comments: 6
Kudos: 95





	Fuzzy Head Fuzzy Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yamadad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamadad/gifts).



> Dedicated to Kami!  
> They got me into Haikyuu, so it's only fitting my first Haikyuu fic goes out to them <3
> 
> Also, Tenshiki is so underrated so sad to barely see any fluffy fics for it

“Oh-ho?” Tendou tutted out, a bemused smile forming on his face. His eyes remained sharply on the first year in front of him. The two were sat on the elder’s cot in his dorm. They hung out often, probably because Goshiki tended to flock towards the third years like a lost puppy- at least he did, at first. 

The boy had admittedly mellowed out… maybe not to Ushijima, but who could blame him? Though, to he and Reon, Goshiki seemed to finally accept them more or less as equals. 

That being said, the younger boy looked at Tendou with round eyes and a sheepishly pleading expression. The question that had fallen from his lips certainly caught the third year off guard, perhaps because he genuinely could not even see him being interested in something like that. 

He definitely had to tease him- just a little- to break through the confusion. 

“You know Goshiki-kun~” Tendou drawled, hand coming up to rub his chin in a manner that one would use in deep thought. He allowed his eyes to wander towards the white ceiling of the room. “I never took you for someone to ask such a _naughty_ question. Oh, what would Ushiwaka think?” his eyes snapped back over to the boy, his smile forming into a Cheshire grin. 

Goshiki’s face lit up like a damn Christmas tree, completely red as he fumbled clumsily over his words and waved his hands as though it was helping. Tendou did not regret this at all. 

“I- ah! I didn’t- I-I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked! O-or assumed for that matter- that you did that!” He squeaked out, shaking his head in a way that his bangs exaggeratedly followed suit. It was adorable.

A chuckle escaped Tendou, stilted and airy. “I’m kidding! Don’t get your bangs in a twist now, okayyy?” His smile softened as Goshiki eased, his explosive apology sizzling to a quiet abashment. “Besides, you came to the right person if you were curious!” he exclaimed more encouragingly, hand coming down to pat the silly boy’s head. “I’m just curious to know how you knew.”

He blinked at the sudden change of demeanor, though with Tendou it was something to be expected, so he recovered quickly. “Um, Shirabu said that you might do it? He didn’t want to teach me himself because he didn’t want to babysit me…” 

Ah, Shirabu. Tendou should’ve been able to tell that he did it as well, he was more of the stereotypical type of person to do it, anyways. Mellow and calm, very unlike him. Well, who was he as a very caring senpai to refuse to teach his kohai a very important life skill? 

Besides, he’d be remiss to pass up an opportunity to see Goshiki, the wonderfully wound-up boy, _high._ It was the opportunity of a lifetime.

“Well, of course, _I’ll_ teach you, Cheeky ‘Shiki! I don’t mind at all!” Tendou smiled. “In fact…” he trailed, leaning over the edge of his bed to pull out a small inconspicuous box. “I have some on me right now! And since it’s Friday, I believe now is a golden opportunity, no?” 

He adored the way that Goshiki’s eyes widened and sparkled at the sight of the box. Tendou was sure that it looked like the apple in the Garden of Eden to the boy, forbidden fruit. _Technically,_ the substance was very much not allowed on school grounds. Though, if nobody knew, no harm no foul. 

“What do you say, hm? You up for it? It’s alright if you’re not ready, no pr-” 

“ _Yes._ ”

The eagerness in Goshiki’s tone made the elder boy all but grin. “Okay then! I like a boy who knows what he wants,” Tendou teased, poking his tongue out and winking. Another adorable shade of red from the first year. Tendou was on a roll today. 

He opened the box to reveal a pipe, grinder, lighter, and a small baggie of green gold. Goshiki’s cheeks puffed at the sight, he was practically vibrating at the prospect of doing something so very not allowed. 

Tendou picked up the pipe, holding it between long fingers. “Small crash course. This is the pipe, and this is what you’re inhaling the smoke from,” he explained. He found it quite charming the way that Goshiki bobbed his head attentively. “When you first inhale, don’t breathe in all at once, do something more like…” 

He trailed, opting to demonstrate. Tendou brought the pipe to his lips, breathing in about halfway. He then took the pipe out of his mouth, breathed in the rest of the way before he held in the breath for a moment or so and breathed it out. “Just like that,” he told Goshiki as he held out the pipe for him.

Goshiki took it in his hands. Tendou watched with a smile as the boy parroted the action and then passed it back to him. It was very endearing. 

“Good job! Just do that and you’ll be a green boy in no time,” he hummed, turning his attention to the box as he prepared the pipe. He could see the first year’s confused expression out of the corner of his eye at his words.

Tendou’s hands were practiced in the art of grinding the weed and filling the pipe, so it wasn’t long before he held the pipe up for Goshiki. “Here, first-timers go first,” he told him. Goshiki gently plucked the glass from his fingers. 

“Ah, okay, so how do I, where do I light it?” he asked, though Tendou responded by guiding the boy’s hand to place the mouth of the pipe between his lips. 

“As I light it, you breathe in. Simple enough?” 

Goshiki nodded, so he leaned forward with the lighter. Not even a second after the click of the lighter, he could hear the crackle of burning weed as the boy inhaled. 

Tendou smirked at how red the boy was turning as he tried to do the same action he had before, but it was much more difficult now that there was smoke in his lungs. He could tell how hard the boy was trying not to cough, but alas, it was a right of passage and a fit took him anyways.

He took the pipe with one hand as he patted Goshiki’s back with the other. “Ah, there you go! Happens to everyone their first time. It’s how you know you’re doing it right.”

It took the boy a second to calm down so he could nod at Tendou. Now, he could count down the minutes to see when Goshiki would feel it. In the meantime, he took his own puff. 

“How come _you_ didn’t cough?” he asked curiously as the third year exhaled. As he got used to it, the burn of smoke felt more like a tickle in his lungs. Though, he still only did it very moderately. 

“Comes with practice,” he responded, passing the pipe back over to Goshiki. 

“Like volleyball?” Tendou almost felt bad for laughing, mostly because the question just sounded so genuine coming from his lips. 

“I mean, yeah, sure. I’d bet you could find a way to compare anything to volleyball, though.” 

Goshiki gave two sure nods that pulled at the corners of Tendou’s mouth. He lit the bottom of the pipe for Goshiki once more. This time, the boy was actually able to suppress his urge to cough. Tendou found his determination impressive. 

“When do you feel it?” The boy asked curiously at his next exhale.

Tendou hummed, leaning forward in observation. As if on cue, Goshiki’s more tense muscles relaxed and he slumped ever so slightly as he sat. 

“Right now,” he answered, setting the pipe down in the box so he could watch the first year’s reaction better. Mostly because he thought it’d be funny, though a part of him was the slightest bit concerned just in case Goshiki had a bad reaction to it. 

Luckily, he did not. 

“Woooow,” he gasped, bringing his hands up and grabbing at the air. “Everything feels liquid!”

Tendou snorted, nodding in agreement. “Yea, it does, pretty cool, yeah?”

Goshiki was only half paying attention, mostly focused on how weird his fingers looked and felt when he wiggled him. Though he nodded anyways with a wide smile that warmed Tendou’s heart and cheeks.

Tendou allowed himself to admire how cute Goshiki looked. The boy was like a fawn that was just learning how limbs worked. The first year laid back with a _bomf_ on his bed, holding his arms at the ceiling and flexing his fingers. He also threw in movements that could look like he was trying to set or block a ball. 

It was about as mesmerizing for him as it probably was Goshiki. 

The boy had become lost in thought when the first year sat back up quickly. It roused Tendou from his thoughts and he blinked slowly at him like a sleepy cat. “Hmmm, something eating at you, Goshiki-Kun?” 

Goshiki gave a nod before he spoke. “Yea! I was just wondering if there are any cool smoke tricks I can do! I saw some online and they looked really cool!” 

Tendou hummed. “Well, maybe not something like your videos just yet,” he said thoughtfully. “But I’ve always wanted to try shotgunning and I’ve never had someone to try it with before, do you wanna try that, ‘Shiki-Kun?” He asked, his voice becoming a tad sing-song at the end. 

The first year smiled. “Sure! How do we do it?” 

“I’m going to get really close to your face,” he said, leaning forward for emphasis. “And I’m going to blow my smoke into your mouth, then you inhale it like you would from the pipe. How does that sound?”

He did not miss the way that Goshiki’s face reddened for about the third time that night. Still, the boy was eager as ever. 

“I want to try it!” he decided, hands balling into excited fists. Tendou grinned, picking up the pipe once more.

He inhaled his smoke, holding it in his mouth with bubbled cheeks. Tendou set the pipe down and leaned forward with his weight mostly on his knees. He cupped Goshiki’s cheeks with his hands, noting how they were very soft. It wasn’t surprising, though. Goshiki seemed like a soft person.

Tendou opened his mouth, and what came next was extremely surprising, especially for someone like _Goshiki._

At first, Tendou thought that he had maybe imagined it, but no. Goshiki had _definitely_ closed the gap and was kissing him. Maybe both of their heads were a little too fuzzy and he hadn’t explained the concept of shotgunning clearly enough to him. 

Though the way Goshiki leaned forward, effectively deepening the kiss and making Tendou’s heart skip a beat, he could tell that this was very much intentional. His eyes fluttered shut and Goshiki’s hands found themselves gripping lightly at their senior’s shirt. 

The trapped smoke left Goshiki tasting like a campfire. Tendou couldn’t find himself complaining. He moved one of his hands to press at the nape of the boy’s neck, and his brows furrowed when he felt Goshiki shudder hard under the touch. Did he really like it _that_ much? Not that he minded, but- The shudder came again and Goshiki pulled himself away from Tendou with a _pop,_ coughing. 

The rush of air forced some of the smoke down his throat the wrong way as well, and he found himself with his own fit of coughing. It took them both a minute to breathe properly again.

When Tendou looked at Goshiki again, it was his turn to turn red. At first, he didn’t know what to say, but a grin still found its way onto his lips. 

“Wow, Cheeky Goshiki. You’re _really_ bad at shotgunning,” he commented, features catlike. “For a second I thought you were trying to kiss me.” 

The look on the first year’s face was _priceless._ Goshiki looked nothing short of dumbfounded. 

“I… I was? I _was_ trying to kiss you- I-” when he saw the smug look on Tendou’s face, the boy let out a whine, dropping his face into his hands. 

“Aww, c’mon now~ You were so confident just a second ago! Kissing your senior? Crazy! Absolutely loved it!” Tendou grinned, causing the boy to glance up shyly from his hands.

“You did?” Goshiki asked, voice barely pulling above a whisper. 

“Of course, why else would I kiss back, silly?” Tendou chuckled. His light demeanor then morphed into something a tad more suggestive, eyebrows raised and eyes slits. “Wanna try again? Hopefully this time you don’t choke~” he teased, voice sultry. 

Goshiki’s eyes widened, and he opened his mouth to speak, but he found it was quite dry. So, he just nodded quickly, and that was all Tendou needed to lean forward again.


End file.
